La niña que me robo el corazón
by Karito Mautz Yuuji
Summary: Pasen a leer esta historia, la escribio una amiga y la publico a qui para saber sus opiniones. Dejen reviews.
1. El secuestro

¡¡¡¡¡Hola a todos soy kxito-chan y por fin pude hacerme una cuenta en esta tan querida pagina, ojala que les guste la historia que les traigo es de mi querida amiga Lily-sama y me pidió que le subiera esta historia para que todos ustedes puedan leerla espero que les guste; y si encuentran que hay muchos errores ortográficos, por favor hágamelo saber para arreglar ese pequeño problema, por que como ya les dije es la primera vez que me meto a la pagina como usuaria y es poco lo que conozco de esto, aparte que todo esta en ingles y yo no se mucho de el, bueno sin mas que decirles aquí va la historia se llama

"LA NIÑA QUE ME ROBO EL CORAZON"

**Capitulo 1 **

**Un secuestro**

_Esta historia que les voy a contar es la mía , yo era un hombre muy duro, frió e impaciente, aparte de que era un caprichoso, era de esas personas que hacia lo que quería y se me viniera en gana, yo obtenía todo lo que yo deseaba, dinero, poder, mujeres, tengo la fama de ser un hombre temible por que?? simple por que yo era un hombre de la mafia, si como lo dije de la mafia, pero no era un simple matón de esos si no q era el jefe de una de las mas grandes mafia de todas conocidas y temidas en el mundo entero, yo como jefe tenia a mi poder varios negocios sucios de esa manera hacia que mi fortuna creciera mas y mas, se podría decir q lo tenia todo pero no es así, no tenia algo muy importante q es eso importante?? pues verán no tenia el amor, en ese entonces no lo conocía no sabia que existía, no conocía lo que es amar a alguien, preocuparse por algún, sentirse satisfecho con alguien, realmente no conocía lo que era el amor, según yo mi amor era el placer físico, el dinero , tener poder me entienden pero no tenia algo es placer de tener a alguien a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas no tenia nada de eso hasta que llego ella, si ella, esa linda niña de ojos dulces y tiernos que hacia sentirme bien y esa sonrisa que me iluminaba cada vez que la veía, ese cabello tan sedoso y fino q al tocarlo sentía como ella se estremecía y esa piel tan dulce y suave tan sabrosa, ese cuerpo tan hermoso curvilíneo que hacia que hasta el hombre mas frió la viera y esos labios tan exquisitos al besarlos pero lo mas importante y lo mejor de todo ese corazón tan noble, puro y a la vez tan fuerte, ese fue el corazón q me domino q me hizo sentir inútil si no estaba a mi lado, ella fue la culpable de que yo el gran Inuyasha Taisho_ _cayera rendido a sus pies, ella fue la culpable de yo dependiera de su compañía, de que yo no la dejara irse de que permaneciera a mi lado siempre, de que fuera solo mía y de nadie mas, se convirtió en mi mas grande tesoro, el cual yo era el único que podía tocar, se que suena egoísta y posesivo eso pero no podía vivir sin ella, ella se convirtió una parte sumamente importante en mi vida y pensar que cuando la conocí la trataba tan mal que lo único que sentía por ella era deseo y pasión o simplemente la veía como si fuera mi esclava pero ella fue mas astuta y me enamoro sin proponérselo y yo caí sin proponérmelo ja!! Pero no voy a hacer mas larga esta historia y les voy a contar como comenzó todo:_

_"era la noche mas fría y lluviosa que se podrían imaginar pero estábamos en medio de una misión q teníamos q acabar, nunca imagine lo q ocurriría después":_

-Señor todo esta listo es hora- contesto un joven detrás q se encontraba de espaldas en una enorme silla negra q le daba completamente la espalda

-Muy bien hecho Setsu es hora- dijo un hombre de cabellos plateados, hermosos ojos dorados, salio de la gran oficina y se subió una camioneta negra para su objetivo

Un hombre iba corriendo bajo la lluvia a toda velocidad parecía q corría por su vida y al parecer tenia un maletín negro que no soltaba para nada y no quería que se lo arrebataran a lo lejos detrás de ese hombre lo perseguía uno autos negros que iban a toda velocidad para alcanzar al hombre y este corría para que no lo mataran así que cuando dio vuelta a una calle choco con algo o alguien que al parecer por culpa de la lluvia también venia corriendo el hombre se levanta y se da cuenta que choco con una hermosa joven de cabellos oscuro que le llegaban a la cintura pero lo único que no le vio fue el rostro por que el hombre tenia prisa mientras la joven solo se sobaba la parte donde se golpeo y despreocupada se levanto y siguió su camino pero algo la alerto una perla q se encontraba tirada en el suelo, la joven fijo su vista bien y se dio cuenta que era una perla rosada y muy hermosa y pensó que le pertenecía al hombre que choco así que fue a seguirlo para devolverle la perla pero al dar vuelta a la calle por donde había ido vio algo que la horrorizo; unos hombres rodeaban al hombre con quien choco y después veía como lo golpeaban brutalmente y lo dejaban en el suelo tirado ahí sin que pudiera defenderse en eso ve a alguien de cabello plateado bajar de una camioneta negra y se dirigirse al hombre herido, a la joven le pareció muy atractivo ese hombre a pesar que estaba lejos y vio como lentamente se acercaba al hombre y lo tomaba del cuello haciéndoles preguntas muy extrañas; la joven estaba estática ante la escena que se suscitaba enfrente de ella no podía moverse no reaccionaba solo veía lo que estaba enfrente de ella, de repente vio como el hombre soltaba al herido e inmediatamente ve con horror como ese hombre saca una pistola y le da varios balazos que instantáneamente mata al herido y sin querer se hizo para atrás pero no se dio cuenta y se tropezó con unos botes de basura q estaban ahí provocando un escándalo que llamo la atención de los hombres volteando a ver a la joven que asustada empieza a correr.

-Vayan por ella!!!!- grito el hombre de cabellos plateados

**La muchacha solo corría con toda la velocidad que podía pero esos hombres se dispusieron a seguirla en sus carros, la joven sentía que la alcanzaban, corrió y dio vuelta en una calle sin darse cuenta que era un callejón sin salida y ahí se detuvo, solo se limito a voltear al darse cuenta que estaba atrapada y acorralada por esos hombres que se bajaron de sus autos y lentamente vio como uno de ellos caminaba hacia ella **

-Vaya, vaya mira lo que tenemos aquí- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la joven -una hermosa niña- dijo mientras sonreía  
-De...Déjenme en...pa...paz- dijo la muchacha asustada al ver a ese hombre tan cerca de ella  
-Quisiera mi amor pero...- dijo esto mientras la toma de un brazo fuertemente- pero eres testigo de esto y ahora no puedo dejarte ir- dijo mientras veía a la joven mas detenidamente y se fijo en sus ojos llenos de inocencia y ternura pero que a la vez estaba asustados y esa cara tan fina y esos labios tan carnosos q solo el hombre sonrió  
-q.. pie... piensas hacer conmigo??- dijo la muchacha nerviosamente  
-mmmm te llevare conmigo- dijo este mientras la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura  
-Suéltame!!!!- gritaba la joven mientras pataleaba y le pegaba en el pecho y en la cara al hombre que la tenia sujetada haciendo que este la soltara.  
-ayyy como eres escandalosa es mejor que duermas - dijo y en ese momento le puso un pañuelo en la boca con un somnífero que la hizo dormir- ya dejo de hacer ruido menos mal- dijo mientras la sujetaba para que no se cayera  
-que vamos a hacer con ella señor Inuyasha- dijo uno de los hombre que lo venia acompañando  
-Pues... no la llevaremos ella ahora es mi rehén - dijo mientras la cargaba en sus brazos y se metía con ella a la camioneta negra hacia un rumbo desconocido

CONTINUARA...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado la historia que escribió mi amiga, por que en realidad me a mi me animo mucho el poder subirla.

Por favor dejen rewies, para poder ver si les gusto la historia, y si tengo algunos errores que corregir, se los agradecería mucho.

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo.

Bye


	2. Conociendo a mi rehen

_ Bueno aca las dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, ojala que les gusto, y espero que me den sus opiniones, quejas, ayudas, etc todo es bienvenido; y recuerden que les dije que esta historia es de una amiga y ella esta muy enteresada en saber que es lo que le falta, asi que por favor, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews. Y sin mas que decirles los invito a leer el segundo capitulo que se llama:_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2 Conociendo a mi rehén.**

**_"Pensamiento de Inuyasha"_**

**"**_**Esa noche mi vida cambio completamente, la verdad no tenia planeado que esa joven apareciera así, eso cambio completamente mis planes pero no esperaba lo que ocurrió después de eso.**_  
_**Esa noche llegue con la muchacha a mi mansión situada afuera de la ciudad pues yo así lo prefería por que me gustaba mas el ambiente tranquilo y alejado además casi nadie sabe que yo vivo ahí y además nadie sabría que esa muchacha estaría ahí por eso me fui para allá quería estar seguro, la verdad tenia muchas ganas de interrogarla pero no podía ya que ella esta sedada gracias al somnífero que le aplique, la lleve a mi habitación para que durmiera ahí y le pedí a Kaede que es mi ama de llaves que le pusiera ropa seca para evitar que ella pescara un resfriado, y yo en cambio me fui al cuarto que era el de mis padres a descansar por que mañana seria un día muy largo y vaya que si lo seria".**_

* * *

Al día siguiente en el lugar donde ocurrió el asesinato varios policías estaban en el lugar de los hechos investigando lo ocurrido entre esos policías se distinguía uno por su fría mirada, tenia un atractivo fuerte y misterioso; pero era frío su mirada lo expresaba  
**-**¿Que ocurrió aquí? - pregunto el hombre de mirada fría  
-Señor, un asesinato - dijo un joven policía que se acerco a él  
-Ya veo y ¿quien era este hombre? - pregunto el policía de mirada fría.  
-Su nombre era Yaten Kuroda - dijo el joven policía  
-Ya veo y ¿como lo mataron? - pregunto el hombre de hielo  
-Le dieron 3 disparos en el pecho, estomago y pulmón; al parecer murió instantáneamente - dijo el joven mirando el cadáver  
-Vaya y al menos ¿saben quien lo hizo?- pregunto el hombre mientras veía el cadáver  
-Tenemos sospechas que fue la mafia señor - dijo el joven un poco nervioso ante la mirada de hielo del imponente hombre.  
-¡La mafia! - exclamo con una leve sonrisa en los labios - "así que la mafia esta involucrada" -pensó el hombre  
-Señor y no es todo - dijo el muchacho  
-¿Hay mas?- pregunto el hombre  
-Si, encontramos unos libros y un bolso, al parecer le pertenecen a una muchacha -dijo este mirando nerviosamente al hombre.  
-¿Que dices había otra persona? -dijo este un poco sorprendido  
-Si al parecer una joven, creo que se la llevaron señor -dijo el joven  
-Ya veo, al parecer tenemos aquí un caso de asesinato y secuestro- dijo el hombre triunfante.  
-Que quiere decir señor Sesshomaru -pregunto el joven.  
-Que tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo Sesshomaru mientras se retiraba.

* * *

Mientras en una elegante habitación despertaba una hermosa joven de cabellos azabache y piel blanca, se sentía como si la hubieran noqueado, le dolía la cabeza fuertemente y se sentía mareada (N.A: efectos secundarios del somnífero), mientras abría los ojos vio que no estaba en su cuarto ni en su casa, eso la asusto mucho no sabia donde estaba y además noto que no traía su ropa si no un camisón blanco de tirantes finos y que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla algo sexy y elegante a la vez, se levanto y con un poco de dificultad camino por la habitación y empezó a recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior; ella estaba en problemas, la estaban siguiendo y también recordó al hombre que la atrapo con el que ella había luchado para zafarse; pero el le puso un pañuelo en la nariz mientras ella absorbía el polvo que tenia, ahí sintió muy pesado su cuerpo y le dio mucho sueño después de eso solo vio oscuridad y ya no recordó mas hasta que despertó en ese cuarto elegante.

-Veo que ya despertó señorita -dijo la voz de una mujer mayor  
-¿Que? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Quien es usted? -pregunto la joven asustada  
-Tranquila niña -dijo la mujer mientras le dejaba algo de comida en una bandeja -anda come debes reponer energía -dijo dejando la bandeja en una mesa que estaba en la habitación.  
-Señora ¿quien es usted y donde estoy? y... ¿donde esta mi ropa?? -pregunto la joven desesperada  
-Ya te dije querida, tranquilízate, además yo no soy quien para responder esas preguntas -dijo la mujer tranquilamente -come que el señor no tarda en venir a verte querida- dijo mientras se retiraba.  
-Dijo señor -se pregunto la joven –"a donde rayos he caído" -pensó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama

Mientras en otra habitación lujosa estaba un apuesto hombre de cabellos plateados cambiándose de ropa, en ese momento escucho que tocaban la puerta.  
-Toc, toc (N.A: sorry mis efectos de sonido marca patito jeje)  
-Adelante -dijo el hombre mientras se acomodaba las mangas de la camisa  
-Señor Inuyasha solo le vengo avisar que la joven ha despertado ya -dijo la mujer al joven de cabellos plateados.  
-Muy bien; gracias Kaede iré a verla -dijo mientras se terminaba de arreglar y salía de la habitación.

* * *

_** "Pensamiento de Inuyasha"**_

_**"Mientras caminaba sentía mi corazón latir no se por que pero desde que la vi me sentí extraño, un sentimiento en mi había cambiado me sentía diferente como si esa joven fuera mi salvación; pero de que; ¿si se supone que tengo todo lo que yo deseaba? Pero no algo me dice que ella era lo que yo necesitaba si eso era, la belleza de esa niña hace que yo la desee; me acerque a su puerta con mi corazón saliendo por la boca y cuando la abrí ahí la vi tan bella, tan hermosa y tan deseable, tenia el cabello largo y negro azabache y esos ojos de chocolate y esa piel pálida que se veía tan exquisita la deseaba pero no podía hacer nada para calmar esas ansias así que tuve que esperar el momento indicado mientras ella me veía con una mirada de molestia y sorpresa; me gustaba esa mirada parecía que me estaba retando y a mi me gustan los retos y a ella la veía como un reto, un reto que iba a superar"**_

* * *

-Vaya veo que estas despierta -dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y dirigía su mirada dorada a la joven azabache.  
-¿Quien es usted y por que me trajo aquí? -dijo la muchacha retadoramente  
-A ver niña aquí quien hace las preguntas soy yo –dijo Inuyasha seriamente sin despegar la mirada de la joven.  
-A quien le llamas niña -dijo la muchacha molesta.  
-A ti -dijo el hombre apuntándola  
-Tu no eres nadie para hablarme de esa manera -grito la joven molesta.  
-Te hablo como se me pegue la gana -dijo el joven molesto

La joven solo callo y miro a inuyasha retadoramente

-A ver niña ¿que estabas haciendo anoche en ese lugar y que fue lo que realmente viste? -pregunto el plateado a la joven pelinegra.  
-No tengo por que responderte eso -dijo la muchacha volteando la cara.  
-"Vaya tiene carácter, bueno esto hace que la desee mas" -pensó el ojidorado  
-Aparte no se por que me trajiste aquí -dijo la joven molesta sin mirar al ojidorado  
-Solo responde niña -exigió inuyasha  
-De acuerdo -dijo la joven resignada -estaba regresando a mi casa y choque con ese hombre que por cierto tu mataste -dijo esto ultimo señalándolo  
-Es cierto -dijo Inuyasha cínicamente  
-Eres un cínico -dijo la joven levantándose.  
-Si y lo admito -dijo Inuyasha descaradamente.  
-Aparte de cínico, descarado -dijo la joven sorprendida y a la vez molesta  
-Gracias por el cumplido señorita -respondió el ojidorado sonriendo levemente.  
-¿Por que me trajiste aquí? –volvió a insistir la muchacha, mirando con rencor al hombre.  
-Vaya realmente quieres saberlo -pregunto el hombre de ojos de oro, y la joven asintió temerosa -bueno tu fuiste testigo de lo que ocurrió con ese hombre además tenias contigo la perla de shikon y por eso no podía permitir que escaparas mi amor -dijo este mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la muchacha.  
-Oiga aléjese de mi, -exclamo la muchacha mientras se movía hacia otro lado  
-¿Que sucede amor? ¿Acaso no te gusto o que? -dijo este burlonamente el ver como ella se alejaba de el.  
-¿Que dice? -dijo la joven furiosa -por supuesto que no, ¿quien se cree usted que es para decir semejante tontería? -dijo la joven roja de la furia y la vergüenza.  
-Bueno querida en primer lugar te traje aquí porque eres testigo y en segundo lugar.... -se detuvo para sonreír levemente -me pareciste muy hermosa y pues me pareció muy buena idea dejarte con vida para complacerme -dijo este con un sonrisa cínica  
-¿Que ha dicho? ¿Acaso usted quiere…….? -dijo la joven con furia  
-Si, quiero que seas mi concubina o mi esclava- dijo este mirando con deseo a la joven.  
-Que ha dicho usted esta loco; ¡¡¡¡NO!!!! -grito la muchacha mientras corría hacia la puerta; pero fue detenida por el hombre que la agarro de los brazos fuertemente.  
-¿A donde crees que vas cariño? -dijo mientras la agarraba por la cintura fuertemente sin dejarla escapar.  
-¡¡¡Suéltame!!! -dijo mientras trataba de zafarse; pero era inútil el ambamarino la tenia fuertemente sujetada.  
-Tranquila -dijo Inuyasha, mientras la agarraba y la tiraba a la cama quedando el encima de ella  
-¡¡¡¡¡Bájese!!!!! -gritaba la joven,-Inuyasha molesto le tapo la boca y le dijo-  
-Escucha niña a partir de ahora serás mi rehén y mi esclava o sea en pocas palabra eres mía ¿entendiste? así que si eres buena niña te tratare bien pero ahora tengo que irme pero no sin antes preguntarte algo -dijo Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos, la muchacha solo asintió e Inuyasha le quito la mano de la boca.  
-Me gustaría saber ¿como te llamas mi lindo ángel? -dijo el joven acariciando la mejilla de la muchacha  
A...aome...hi...higurashi - respondió apenas la muchacha

Continuara…………..


	3. Atrapada en una jaula de oro

_**Capitulo 3 Atrapada en una jaula de oro y un intento de escape.**_

_Ese nombre nunca se me va a olvidar era el nombre de ese bello ángel q cayo del cielo para rescatarme a mi pero en ese entonces no pensaba igual yo solo veía el físico y no el corazón q en ese entonces no conocía pero pronto lo conocería y de q manera. _

Inuyasha se encontraba encima de la bella Aome mirándola con intensidad no se había dado cuenta de que el la tenia bajo su cuerpo y le fascinaba tenerla así como muchas noches la tendría pero en ese momento no, ya que ella no sabia lo que sucedía ya que por extraña razón Inuyasha no la quería lastima

-Que bello nombre tienes mi ángel- dijo seductoramente a la muchacha bajo suyo  
-Por favor no me haga nada- dijo Aome nerviosa  
-shhhh.... no te voy a hacer nada...aun- dijo este con una sonrisa en los labios- ahora mi amor me tengo que ir pero cuando regrese platicaremos tu y yo- al decir esto beso suavemente los labios de la joven y se levanto de encima de ella y salio de la habitación cerrándola con llave por fuera dejando a la joven encerrada en ese lugar.

Inuyasha después de haber dejado sola a la muchacha se dirigió al estudio de su mansión y ahí se encontró con dos de sus hombres esperando sus instrucciones.  
-Señor nos mando a llamar?- dijo uno de los hombres  
-Si quiero que me hagan dos cosas- dijo Inuyasha seriamente mientras se sentaba en la silla de cuero negro  
-Usted dirá señor- dijo el otro hombre  
-La primera quiero que por ningún motivo dejen salir a la muchacha que esta en mi habitación - dijo recargándose en el asiento pesadamente- o sea quiero que nadie entra ni que ella salga, sobretodo quiero que la cuiden como si fuera el tesoro mas preciado - dijo Inuyasha mirando fijamente a los hombres que solo asintieron  
-Si como usted ordene ¿y cual es lo otro señor?- pregunto el hombre  
-Quiero que me averigüen todo acerca de la joven Aome Higurashi- dijo Inuyasha levantándose de su asiento y dándoles la espalda a sus hombres

-Quiero que me averigüen donde vive, si esta soltera, su edad, su familia, si estudia, en fin todo y quiero esto para hoy en la noche entendido - dijo Inuyasha volteándose, mirando seriamente a los hombres  
-Si señor - dijo uno de los hombres  
-Muy bien ahora quiero que me digan ¿que paso con el hombre de anoche ya lo encontró la policía?- pregunto volviéndose a sentar en la silla  
-Si señor al parecer lo encontraron en la mañana- dijo uno de ellos  
-Creo que ya están investigando señor- dijo el otro hombre

Inuyasha solo frunció el ceño y miro a sus hombres  
-Muy bien entonces hay trabajo que hacer- dijo este mientras se levantaba para retirarse del lugar

Mientras en el cuarto donde se encontraba la pelinegra, entraba una mujer de edad madura a la habitación

-Veo que ya despierta, ya comió- dijo la mujer amablemente  
-Si, pero aun no entiendo por que estoy aquí- dijo la muchacha seriamente  
-Bueno eso se lo va a decir el señor cuando regrese querida- dijo la mujer mientras iba al ropero y lo abrió sacando una bolsa- tenga póngase eso- dándole la bolsa a Aome- anoche usted llego empapada y pues su ropa todavía no esta bien seca así que póngase eso- dijo amablemente la mujer  
-Pero... Pero quiero regresar a mi casa así que por favor ayúdeme a salir de aquí- dijo Aome suplicante y al borde de las lagrimas  
-Lo siento querida no puedo ayudarte - dijo la mujer resignada  
-¿Por que no?- pregunto la muchacha triste  
-Ordenes del amo- dijo la mujer amablemente  
-¿¿Amo??... ¡acaso ese hombre es tu señor??- dijo la muchacha  
-Si, mi señor Inuyasha Taisho - dijo la mujer sonriente  
-¿Y por que rayos me trajo aquí??- dijo la joven alterada- el no me puede encerrar aquí!!!- grito furiosa Aome  
-Lo siento niña pero el quiere que estés aquí- dijo la mujer tranquilamente -además usted debe bañarse y ponerse esa ropa ya que esas fueron las ordenes del amo- dijo esto ultimo dejando sola a la muchacha "eso lo veremos"- pensó la joven- " no se saldrá con la suya"- dijo mientras tomaba la bolsa y se dirigía al baño

Ya en la noche la joven se miro al espejo y nunca se imagino lo que le dieron de ropa, un hermoso vestido rojo de tirantes delgados y con una caída asimétrica y unas sandalias plateadas los cuales la hacían lucir muy bella y exquisita

-Vaya, vaya no me veo mal en este vestido- dijo la joven viéndose en el espejo- ¿pero tengo que salir de aquí pero como?- se decía a si misma.

Así que se puso manos a la obra e ideo un plan para salir el cual consistía en que ella iba amarrar las sabanas de la elegante cama y las haría una cuerda bastante resistente para poder con su peso y vio la altura del lugar y vio que no estaba muy alto también lo que la beneficiaba era una pequeña reja de madera (N.A: de esas que salen en las películas para escalar o bajar cuando escapan jejejeje) así podría escapara con mas facilidad

Mientras tanto en el salón se encontraba un apuesto joven de ojos dorados y cabellos plateados que miraba concentrado la información q le llevaron de la joven

-Vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí- dijo mientras una ligera sonrisa arrogante se le dibujaba en los labios- así que Aome es hija de lo mas importantes empresarios de América y Europa interesante- dijo mientras veía la información en la computadora  
-si señor- dijo un hombre de traje negro- además es la menor de la dinastía Higurashi, tiene 17 años, tiene solicitud para entrar a la universidad en Nueva York, y es la prometida del hijo presidente de las compañías de autos en Tokio, el nombre del sujeto es Kouga- dijo el hombre  
-Vaya así que esta comprometida- dijo el joven frunciendo el ceño levemente-" pues no será por mucho tiempo"- pensó mientras se levantaba del asiento

En la habitación donde se encontraba Aome, se veía como la muchacha bajaba lentamente de la ventana hasta llegar al suelo satisfecha de haber podido bajar con éxito y poder huir de ahí, salio corriendo por todo el jardín claro sin que los guardias la vieran y rápidamente y cautelosamente llego hasta el muro para indicar la salida del lugar y forzosamente trepo la muralla y brinco hacia el otro lado lastimándose el tobillo debido a la caída y empezó a correr aunque le dolía el pie pero aun así corrió por el medio de la oscuridad de la noche perdiéndose entre los árboles

Inuyasha subió a su habitación para ver a la joven pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con una sorpresa  
-No esta- dijo Inuyasha furioso al no ver a Aome en el cuarto y saber que había escapado y rápidamente mando a llamar a todo sus hombres a buscarla.

Aome solo corría sin rumbo pero eso no era lo que le importaba solo le importaba salir de ahí y cuando se le acabo el aire se detuvo un momento a respirar pero en eso escucho ruidos de que alguien la seguía hasta que…

-¡¡¡La encontré!!!- grito un hombre con una linterna atontando a la asustada joven y Aome no tuvo el tino mas que correr lejos  
-¡¡¡Que no escape!!!- grito Inuyasha

Aome solo corría pero se sentía sin fuerzas casi no había comido nada mas lo poco que le había dado en la mañana, pero ya después no, tenia que seguir o esos tipos la alcanzarían, pero por obra del destino no era su día de suerte, mientras corría se tropezó con una rama y cayo al suelo lastimándose la rodilla y en ese momento sintió como alguien la agarraba bruscamente del brazo y la levantaba con fuerza y Aome pudo notar los furiosos ojos dorados de Inuyasha

-¿A donde crees que vas?- dijo furioso el ojidorado a la joven  
-¡¡¡Por favor déjame ir!!!- Decía Aome al borde de las lagrimas - no diré nada te lo juro pero déjame ir- decía llorando la joven  
-¡¡Nunca!!- grito el ojidorado agarrándola de los dos brazos- tu me perteneces ¡¡¡me entendiste!!!- grito haciendo que la joven se asustara mas  
-¡¡¡¡Déjame infeliz!!!!- gritaba mientras luchaba por zafarse  
-¡¡¡¡No!!!!- grito y en eso Inuyasha la golpeo con su arma en la cabeza haciendo que se desmayara y la tomara en sus brazos  
-¿Señor??- dijo el hombre a su jefe  
-Vamonos muchachos- dijo Inuyasha regresando a la mansión con la muchacha en brazos

CONTINUARA....


End file.
